


Regrets (Soroku Angst Attempt)

by CloudTheFanficNerd



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:28:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22819261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudTheFanficNerd/pseuds/CloudTheFanficNerd
Summary: After a rough battle between Sora and an unknown foe, Roxas runs over and finds out he was too late to help the brunette.
Relationships: Roxas & Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 7





	Regrets (Soroku Angst Attempt)

**Author's Note:**

> I attempted to write some angst a week ago.  
> This is probably not well done properly but I gave it a shot.
> 
> TW: Blood and death!

"SORA!!!"

Roxas looked around, trying to find Sora.

He then heard a loud thud.

Roxas turned around, and saw Sora, laying down on the ground, all badly wounded.

"Sora!!"

Roxas picked up the brunette, and noticed large open wounds on his skin.

"Roxas…"

Sora then wiped Roxas' tears away.

"I'm probably not gonna make it…"

"You gotta stay with me, Sora! Please!!"

Roxas held Sora close.

He then took out some bandages and tried to wrap them around the wounds.

A few minutes later, Sora's eyes began to shut.

"Sora, stay with me!!"

Roxas felt his heart sink.

He then put two of his fingers on Sora's neck, trying to get a pulse.

Sora's heart stopped beating.

Roxas tried to perform CPR on Sora, but it didn't get Sora's heart to beat again.

He got on his knees, and started to cry hysterically.

"Sora!!!"

He kept crying.

"I'm so sorry, Sora..!!"

He kept on crying in front of Sora's dead body.

It was useless.

Sora died, and Roxas failed to save him.

A few days passed by, and Roxas was laying in his bed, crying.

He knew he failed to save Sora, and he regrets not being able to save him.

All he had in his possession was Sora's crown necklace, which was given to him by Sora.

Roxas decided to put the necklace on.

"Of course I knew.. We felt the same way..

I'm a fool. Why? Why couldn't I notice something within my own self?"

He then had tears streaming down his face.

"...It's too late. Much too late, for everything. And it's my fault… all of it."

He then started to cry.

"If only… I had done better.

…I'm sorry. And yet… Now, I can't even tell you that."

He then clenched onto the necklace.

"...I'm sorry."


End file.
